


Aurora's harbinger

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Dragon Aurora, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Fill for the WinterKnights Fest prompt: "Merthur post-canon AU. The green dragon appears in the sky one snowy night before Christmas, and Merlin knows what it means: Arthur is back."
Comments: 39
Kudos: 66
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Aurora's harbinger

For night's swift dragons cut the clouds full fast,  
And yonder shines Aurora's harbinger;  
At whose approach ghosts, wandering here and there,  
Troop home to churchyards.

W. Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

.


End file.
